Mystery It Up!
by Sonic-Rainbow
Summary: Un terrible crimen "segun Gary" ah ocurrido en Shake It Up Chicago y Gary contratara a una detective un tanto particular para saber quien fue el culpable. Abra sorpresas, risas y mucha diversion. Clasificacion T por futuras palabras.
1. Mistery It Up!

_**Mystery it up!**_

**Declaro: ningun personaje de Shake It Up! ****Me pertenece, solo mi OC Mia.**

_**Mi POV**_

Era una tarde de sábado tranquila en A Todo Ritmo Chigaco, el show había ya terminado hace unos instantes y nuestras chicas Raquel Blue y Cecilia Jones (mejor conocidas como Rocky y CeCe), platicaban tras cámaras.

_**Rocky POV**_

-por fin, ya quiero llegar a mi casa y leer un libro- dije entusiasta, sabia que a Cece no le gustaba ni leer ni escribir, vaya en pocas palabras nada que tenga que ver con la escuela y/o estudiar

-eso no suena nada divertido, pero sabes te invito a hacer algo que si es divertido- dijo con entusiasmo

-baya a juzgar por tu entusiasmo debe ser algo divertido-, dije sin mucho entusiasmo, pues sabia que lo Cece considera divertido es comer o ir de compras.

-bueno…. es algo…. creo que mas bien es parecido a una sorpresa o una noticia- dijo dudosa

-¿sorpresa?- dije arqueando una ceja

-si algo así, bueno también invitare a Deuce, Dina, Ty, Flynn, Tinka y Gunther….-

-wow, espera ¿dijiste Ghunter y Tinka?- dije preocupada, comúnmente no esperaría que CeCe invitara a Tinka o a Gunther o a los dos

-si ¿¡lo dije!? Creo que si bueno, de todas maneras como soy buena gente decidi invitarlos- dijo alegre

-tu , ¿buena gente?, ¿con Gunther y Tinka?, vaya esto me esta asustando, esto debe ser algo muy importante como para que ellos vayan- dije un poco shokeada y cruzándome de brazos

_**Fin Rocky POV**_

-tranquila, bueno vamos afuera nos están esperando todos – dijo Cece

-bien y ¿a dónde iremos?- dijo Rocky

-a la pizzería Crusty's- dijo Cece

-chicas esperen- se oyo una voz, Rocky y Cece volteron y vieron que la voz provenía de Gary

_**Gary POV**_

-oh, Gary que pasa- oi decir a Rocky

Me acerque a las chicas seriamente, tenia un asunto pendiente, con ciertas personitas.

-antes de que se vayan tengo algo que hacer, las escuche decir que irían a Crusty's y que irían con ustedes Ty, Flynn, Deuce, Tinka y Gunther, puedes dicirles a ellos 5 que pasen al foro- dice cruzándome de brazos, era ahora o nuca, no dejaría esto sin analizar y encontrar al culpable.

-oh, claro Gary, les enviare un mensaje diciendo que pasen al foro- dijo Cece mientras sacaba su teléfono y escribia

-¿Por qué los llama Cece?, ¿que pasa Gary?- me cuestiono Rocky

-nada Rocky no es nada- dije en un tono entre nervioso y frio

-listole envie un mensaje a Ty diciendo que si pueden venir al foro y dice que ya vienen- dijo Cece, guardando su teléfono

-muy bien- dije un poco seco, y como al minuto vi a Deuce seguido por Flynn, Tinka Gunther y Ty

_**Fin Gary POV**_

-¿que pasa?, para que nos quieren aquí- pidió Ty

-si Dina se quedo esperando en Crusty's y no le gusta que la hagan esperar- dijo Deuce un poco sarcástico

-bien chicos ire al grano los cite hoy….-

-tu no nos citaste aquí, nosotros veníamos por las chicas- interrumpió Ty

Todos soltaron una –aja- a Gary

-como sea, y que dije antes de ser interrumpido, oh si, los cite aquí porque el otro sábado se llevo un crimen atros….-

-¿Cómo que un crimen atros?- interrumpió de nuevo Ty

-¡ya deja de interrumpirme!- grito Gary

-vaya lo siento hombre, pero ya continua- dijo fastidiado Ty

-bien como iba diciendo, se llevo acabo un crimen atros, ya acabado el Show-

-y eso ¿que tiene que ver con nosotros?- cuestiono Tinka

-si, que tienes que ver con nosotros- dijo Gunther

-buena pregunta, el pasado sábado todos ustedes estaban aquí y todos ustedes son sospechosos- dijo Gary levantando un dedo y moviéndolo de derecha a izquierda, asegurándose de señalar a todos –asi que díganme ¿quien fue?-

-¿Quién fue que?- dijo Rocky

-quien cometió el crimen- dijo Gary

-de que crimen nos estas hablando- esta vez cuestiono Flynn

-vaya asi que se hacen los que no saben ¿eh?, pues bien les refrescare la memoria….

_**-Flash Back- y Gary POV**_

_El Show había acabo asia unos 10 minutos y yofui a arreglar unos asuntos en cámaras, al pasar por las cámaras vi aun a Rocky hablando con Cece, vi también a Gunther con Tinka y a lo lejos vi a Flynn, Deuce y Ty, riéndose de quien sabe quien, no se mse hizo raro, pero luego vi que Rocky salió del foro, que Cece también salió del foro, luego Gunther también se fue, seguido por Deuce, luego también Ty, y solo quedaba Flynn y Tinka, Tinka se acerco a Flynn, y luego este salió corriendo, Tinka parecía enojada y también salió del foro, todo estaba desolado, me pareció un poco raro, pero retire esos pensamiento aunque aun me quede con esa duda ¿Qué hacían aquí a las 8:10 cuando todos se habían ido ya?, después de arreglar algo en cámaras, me dirigi a donde el DJ ponía la música, al estar ahí arriba vi que apareció Rocky, seguida por Tinka, luego Cece, seguida por Flynn y Deuce, luego Gunther y hasta el final Ty, se me hizo raro pero, sacudi la cabeza sacando eso._

_-¡adios chicos!- les grite_

_-¡adios Gary!- griraton todos al uniso, luego vi que todos se fueron , al estar solo me dirigi a mi camerino tenia algo que tomar antes de irme, pero al entrar vi algo horroroso, vi mi foto enmarcada en plata de Oprah tiraba en el piso, con el vidrio roto y arrugada la foto_

_-¡NOOOOOO!- grite con desesperación y enojo, después de llorar como 30 minutos, me puse a pensar quien fue aquel ser horrondo capaz de hacerme esto, no pudo ser alguien ajeno al foro, para eso estaban los guardias, debió ser alguien de adentro, y me puse a pensar ¿Quién?, fue cuando me di cuenta que las ultimas personas que estuvieron aquí fueron Rocky, Cece, Ty, Deuce, Flynn, Tinka y Gunther, -si uno de ellos fue, uno de ellos, ¡me las pagara el culpable!- grite con enojo. _

_**-Fin Flash Back- y Fin Gary POV**_

-espera estás diciendo que el crimen horroroso, es que "según alguien" entro a tu camerino, tiro tu foto de Oprah y de paso la arrugo, ¿eso es todo?- dijo Rocky

-tu no amas a Oprah tanto como yo- dijo en sollozos Gary

-saben yo sigo diciendo ¿Qué hacemos nosotros aquí?- dijo Tinka

-esta claro Gary, cree que uno de nosotros 7, fue el que cometió el "crime", y Gary quiere saber ¿quien fue?, esta clarísimo daaaa- dijo Flinn

-es cierto, no descansare hasta saber quien es el culpable y se que voy a saber quien fue el culpable- dijo Gary

-y ¿Qué aras?- dijo Deuce

-oh ya lo verán muy pronto….-

**Bueno este es el final espero les haya gustado, en el próximo capitulo habrá puras risas xD.**

**Les aviso que seguire con mi fic si hay reviews, sino ¿Qué caso tiene? **


	2. Crazy It Up!

**Bueno solo un review u.u, pero hizo que se me levantara el ánimo para subir el segundo capítulo n.n**

**Hope Kibou Esperanza: Gracias! Por tus consejos, ese capítulo lo hice en mi Tablet y di circo maroma y teatro para subirlo xD. Te aseguro que habrá GeCe solo espera tantito**

**Dark Blood is Madness: a ti te hago la promesa de que publicaré seguido n.n **

**Anónimos: Vi que hay gente anónima que leyó mi finc ustedes también me inspiraron n.n**

**Bueno declaro: Ninguno de los personajes de Shake It Up! Me pertenece, solo mi retorcida mente y mi Oc Mía.**

* * *

_-y ¿Qué aras?- dijo Deuce_

_-oh ya lo verán muy pronto….-_

* * *

-Oh, ya lo verán muy pronto….- dijo Gary, caminando hacia la puerta de entrada alzando su brazo para dar paso a alguien –Ahora admirar, ¡a la detective Mía!- dijo con una sonrisa, pero nadie salió por la puerta

-Y ¿Quién es Mía?- dijo Cece

-Dije ¡admirar a la detective Mía! – dijo con una mueca en su cara

Pero nada paso

Gary toco la puerta –Mía es tu entrada- dijo con una sonrisa falsa

-Oh, claro- la puerta se abrió, Gary dio unos pasos atrás -¡Bomba de humo!- dijo Mía

Luego el cuarto se lleno de humo grisáceo, y la puerta se abrió completamente, después de que el humo se disipo Mía salió.

-*Coff *, ahora con ustedes *coff* ¡Mía!- dijo Gary tapándose la nariz

-Vaya esto es horrible, *coff*- dijo Tinka

-Concuerdo *coff* contigo- dijo Rocky

Luego el humo se disipo y todos pudieron ver a una niña de 9 años, con un vestido a cuadros de color azul y negro, con un chaleco corto café, botas negras **(no sé como se llaman pero son las botas que Convverse lanzo)**, pelo castaño enchinado y guantes negros que no cubren sus dedos.

-¡Wow, wow, wow!, ¿Quién es ella?- dijo Deuce

-Deuce, ella es Mía, ella averiguara quien fue el responsable del crimen- dijo Gary

-¿Ella?, pero si es solo una adorable niña- dijo Ty

La pequeña se acerco a Ty, y este se arrodillo -¡Hay!, pero mira es solo una niña tierna y…- no pudo terminar la frase por que la pequeña le tomo la muñeca, la enrolló y lo jalo, tomándolo por el cuello

-Nunca me vuelvas a decir tierna oíste, ¡Nunca jamás!- dijo Mía en tono amenazador

-¡Esta bien, está bien!, solo suéltame- dijo Ty quejándose de dolor, ante esto, Mía lo soltó, Ty se sobo la muñeca

-Vaya Ty, una pequeña niña te patio el trasero- dijo Flynn

-Tiene más fuerza de la que aparenta-

-Si claro- bromeo Deuce

-Bueno, bueno ya basta de jugueteos, ahora a lo que vine- dijo Mía acercándose a todos, -Ahora quiero una fila vertical y todos me darán sus nombres y descripciones, ¡Ahora!- ante esto todos hicieron una línea. La primera era Cece.

-Soy Cecilia Jones, pero todos me dicen Cece, me gustan ir de compras, tengo dislexia, de grande quiero ser famosa,….-

-Ya, ya, con eso basta, ahora tu- dijo señalando a Rocky

-Soy Raquel Blue, pero todos me dicen Rocky, soy vegetariana, inteligente, me gusta el colegio,….-

-Ya, ya, sabes una cosa, me gusta tu vida- dijo cruzándose de brazos y dando una sonrisa

-¡¿Enserio?!- dijo entusiasta Rocky

-No, ahora tu- dijo señalando a Ty

-Soy Tyler Blue, pero todos me dicen Ty y soy Hip, Cool y Sarcástico- dijo con orgullo

-…., y ya ¿eso es todo?- se quejo Mía

-Ammm, si- dijo Ty

-Hay dios mío…- dijo poniéndose la palma en la cara, -Bien, ahora tu- dijo señalando a Deuce

-Soy, Deuce Martínez, pero mi nombre real es Martín, no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre real, no soy buen bailarín, le tengo fobia a los ratones, a los pantalones cortos, pero sobre todo a la sangre- dijo esto último haciendo una mueca

-Espera, ¿le tienes miedo a la sangre?- dijo Mía levantando una ceja

-Si- dijo un poco apenado Deuce

-No te sientas mal, yo también le tengo miedo a la sangre- dijo Mía con comprensión

-¿Enserio?- dijo Deuce

-¡Claro!... que no, la sangre es lo más genial, de hecho yo alucino con ella todo el tiempo, ohh ¡si!- dijo Mía

-Empiezo a cuestionarme si es detective, o Gary la saco del manicomio- dijo Tinka en un susurro a Gunther

-Creo que lo segundo- le contesto Mía, en un susurro a Tinka, por alguna razón se posiciono alado de ella

-¡Ah!- Tinka grito, -¿Cómo llegaste hasta ahí?, si estabas allá-

-Ohh, pues ya ves tengo magia- dijo moviendo las manos frente la cara de Tinka

-¿Enserio?- dijo Rocky con sarcasmo

-No, la verdad es que soy muy rápida, pero bueno ya empieza-

-¡Soy Tinka!- dijo extendiendo sus manos

-¡Y yo soy Gunther!-

-¡Y somos, los Hessennherffer!- dijeron al uniso Tinka y Gunther

WTF, pensó Mía, -Muy bien…, ya vi suficiente- dijo con algo de miedo la psicópata

-Ellos siempre son así, ah por cierto soy Flynn- dijo el pequeño

Mía voltio hacia el costado de Gunther y pudo ver de quien provenía la voz

-So… soy…soy…. Mi….Mía- dijo tartamudeando **(la típica chica que cuando ve a alguien lindo, se pone toda estúpida xD)**, -Gary, te mencione que necesitare un asistente- dijo sin voltear a ver a Gary pues seguía viendo a Flynn

-No, no me dijiste eso- dijo Gary dudoso

-Pues, no importa, ya encontré a mi asistente- dijo muy feliz

-¿Quién?, ¿Flynn?- dijo Gary

-Si, Flynn- dijo muy suave

-Sera un placer ser tu asistente- dijo Flynn

-¡¿Enserio?!- dijo muy entusiasta Mía

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?- dijo algo entusiasta Flynn

-Muy, tú serás mi asistente, tú me ayudaras a saber quién de ellos 6 fue- dijo Mía

-Espera, nosotros 6, pero si los sospechosos somos 7- dijo Ty

-Si, así es Flynn, también cuenta como sospechoso- dijo Deuce

-Claro que no, solo mírenlo, quien tenga esa linda cara no puede ser un criminal- dijo con ternura Mía

-Wow, ósea que solo porque te gusto Flynn ¿dejara de ser sospechoso?- se quejo Ty

-Eso no es justo- esta vez se quejo Deuce

-Bueno ya, Flynn dime, ¿tu dañaste el cuadro de Oprah de Gary?- dijo Mía

-Si te digo no, ¿dejare inmediatamente de ser sospechoso?- dijo Flynn

-Por su puesto- dijo Mía

-Bueno, entonces no- dijo Flynn

-Lo ven, el no fue- dijo volteando a mirar a todos –ahora ten- le dio un cuaderno, - tomaras nota de todo lo que cada uno diga ¿Ok?- dijo Mía

-Okey- dijo Flynn

-Bien, ¡es hora de resolver el misterio!- dijo Mía

**Bueno este es el final del segundo capítulo. Como verán les mostré como es Mía, en algunas ocasiones le pondré "dijo la sádica" por eso de que le gusta la sangre xD. No humo muchas risas, pero en el próximo ya empieza lo bueno, Mía entrevistara a uno por uno, sacándoles la verdad.**

**Nos leemos luego y gracias por leer ^^**


	3. Rocky It Up!

**Hola a todos ^^**

**Me di cuenta que uno más si un reviews mas, y me inspiro para hacer otro capítulo un poco antes de cuando planeaba subirlo xD.**

**Dark Blood is Madness: Te prometo que muy pronto habrá Cece y Gunther solo espera un poco: 3**

**Anónimos: Ustedes también me inspiraron xD**

**Declaro: Ninguno de los personajes de Shake It Up! me pertenece solo mi retorcida cabeza y mi Oc; Mia**

_-Okey- dijo Flynn_

_-Bien, ¡hora de resolver el misterio!- dijo Mia_

-Ahora les explico entrevistare a uno por uno, me dirán ¿Dónde estuvieron entre las ocho diez y las ocho veinte?, me lo dirán y luego con las cintas de seguridad veremos si es cierto okey, haber empecemos contigo- dijo Mia señalando a Rocky –No se olvide tomar nota Flynn- dijo en tono dulce

-Yo *trago saliva*- dijo Rocky

-Si, tu dime ¿Dónde estuviste entre las 8:10 y las 8:20, el sábado pasado?- dijo Mia

- Bueno antes estaba hablando con Cece…..

_**~FLASH BARCK~**_

-_Oye Rocky, que pasa si quemo mi libro de matemáticas y aso bombones, ¿crees que ellos aprendan a sumar?- dijo Cece_

_-Amm Cece, no lo creo- dijo Rocky_

_-Que mal- dijo triste Cece_

_-Oye Cece, ¿Qué horas son?-_

_-Ohh, déjame ver *saca su teléfono* ¡oh dios!, digo son las ocho once- dice esto último algo nerviosa Cece_

_-¡¿Qué?! digo oh bueno, me esperas un momento tengo que ir a la cocina olvide ahí mi bolso- dijo nerviosa Rocky_

_-Si am, yo debo ir por ahí se me olvido Amm…. mi ¿paraguas?- dijo nerviosa Cece _

_-Okey, te veo aquí en 10 minutos ¿está bien?- dijo Rocky, se dio la vuelta y se fue_

_-Oookeyyy- dijo Cece para luego salir corriendo _

_Rocky camino hasta la cocina donde saco algo del refrigerador _

_**~FIN FLASH BACK~**_

-Ósea que fuiste ¿a la cocina por tu bolso?, ¿eh?, muy interesante, sabes no te creo nada, que tal si luego tomaste rumbo al camerino de Gary- dijo en tono frío Mia

-Pero es cierto pregúntele a Cece- dijo una seria pero nerviosa Rocky

-¿Eso es cierto Cece?- dijo Mia dirigiéndose a Cece

-Si, bueno no, bueno no se- dijo Cece

-¡Espera!, Tinka también me vio en la cocina- dijo en su defensa Rocky

Mia voltea hacia Tinka -¿Es cierto?, la viste en la cocina-

-Si- dijo Tinka –Pero por lo que vi quede traumada- dijo haciendo una mueca de terror

-¿Qué viste?- pregunto Mia

-Que les parece si mejor ven la cinta de seguridad- dijo preocupada Tinka

-Oigan que les parece si mejor lo dejamos así y decimos que fue Rocky- sugirió Deuce – Dina nos esta esperando y créanme no les gustara verla alterada- dijo aterrado

-No Deuce, tenemos que saber quien fue, Gary las cinta de seguridad de la cocina del otro sábado- dijo Mia

-A sus ordenes Je-Fa- dijo haciendo comas en esta ultima palaba Gary, luego salió del foro

-Bien, tomaste nota de lo que dijo Flynn- dijo Mia

-Algo así- dijo despreocupado Flynn

-Bien, no importa- dijo Mia sonriente

-Ya volví- dijo Gary, quien consigo traía una televisión pequeña sobre un mueble con ruedas, arriba de la tv había un reproductor de video –Ten- dijo dándole un control y CD a Mia

-Muy bien ahora sabremos si fue Rocky- dijo Mia quien metió en disco en el DVD y dio clic al control para empezar el video

_**~Flash Video~**_

El video empezó, marcaba las 8:11, estaba la cocina sola, cuando entro Rocky, rápidamente de dirigió al refrigerador donde saco un gran pastel, debido a que el video era a color, se podía ver que el pastel era de chocolate, Rocky puso el pastel en la mesa, lo contemplo hasta las 8:12 minuto luego volteo a todos lados para ver si nadie la veía, con su mano derecha agarro un puño de pastel y se lo metió a la boca, luego con su mano izquierda agarro otro puño de pastel y se lo metió a la boca. Esto duro hasta las 8:16, luego de esto acabar entro Tinka.

-Roc… Rocky ¿Qué…. Que estas ¡haciendo!?- dijo shokeada Tinka

-¿We habes lu aquí?- dijo Rocky con pastel en la boca

-Yo… yoyo…yo- dijo con el ceño fruncido Tinka –Sera mejor que me vaya- dijo mientras lentamente salía de la cocina

Rocky solo se le quedo viendo aun con pastel en la boca, tomo el resto de pastel y salió corriendo por otra puerta, corrió hasta que oyó voces acercarse entonces lo único que vio una puerta, rápidamente entro, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Eso estuvo cerca, ahora como le hare para que Tinka no diga nada- se quedo pensando –Primero me dasago de la evidencia-, busco en toda la habitación, vio que era algo grande con muchos adornos y en un mueble una foto enmarcada en plata la vio pero no sabía quién era, se dio cuenta de que era un camerino pero no recordaba de quien y encontró un bote de basura, agarro el pastel y lo tiro, se vio en el espejo que ahí había agarro un trapo cerca de donde estaba la foto y se limpio con este pues aun tenia pastel en la boca.

-Bueno que horas son- saca su teléfono -¡Dios 8:19!, tengo que ir con Cece – y salió corriendo del camerino.

_**~Fin Flash Video~**_

-Vaya pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo Mia

-Esa… no….soy…yo- dijo Rocky tapándose la cara con su mano derecha

-Jeje, oye Rocky, estabas besando el pastel o te lo estabas comiendo-dijo Cece en tono burlón

-Vaya eso me dejo traumado- dijo Gunther

-Imagínate como me dejo a mi- concluyo Tinka

-Bueno en el video no hay ninguna parte donde Rocky haiga roto la foto, tendremos que seguir con la investigación- dijo Mia

-¿Y si mejor ya nos vamos?- volvió a decir Deuce

-No Deu….ce- algo hizo clik en la mente de Mia –Oye Tinka ¿A dónde fuiste después de salir de la cocina?-

-Am…. bueno…. yo….- dijo Tinka algo nerviosa

-Vaya vaya pero que tenemos aquí, otra sospechosa- incluyo el joven asistente

-Tienes razón querido Flynn- dijo Mia

-Esperen no creeran que yo lo hize- dijo Tinka

-No lo creo, lo afirmo- dijo Mia

-Tinka ¿tu?- dijo Gunther triste

-No hermano soy inocente hasta que se pruebe lo contrario- dijo ella preocupada

-Muy bien dinos ¿A dónde fuiste después de la cocina?- dijo Mia

-Bien después de ver a Rocky…

**Bueno amigos lectores este es el final del 3 capitulo, como verán Rocky ya no es sospechosa ahora lo es Tinka. Ahora lo que todos esperaban chanchan… en el 5 capitulo habrá ¡GeCe!, es una promesa ^^.**

**Nos leemos luego ;) **


	4. Tinka It Up!

**Hola a todos de nuevo ^^**

**Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo, y lo mejor ya el próximo capítulo habrá GeCe, ¡siiii!**

**Bueno aquí el capitulo:**

_-Muy bien dinos ¿A dónde fuiste después de la cocina?- dijo Mia_

_-Bien después de ver a Rocky…_

_**~Flash Back~**_

_Después de estar con Rocky y salir lentamente, choco contra algo pues venia de espaldas, al voltear vio que era Ty_

_-Hola Tinka- le dijo_

_-¿Qué quieres Ty?- _

_-Nada… - luego el la tomo por la cintura –solo un beso-_

_-Suéltame Ty- dijo Tinka _

_-Oh vamos, yo se que tú me quieres- dijo Ty quien ahora la tomo con ambas manos_

_Tinka se sonrojo un poco –Claro que no-_

_-Tu sonrojo me dice otra cosa- dijo el tomándola de la barbilla _

_Tinka solo aparto la vista de el, esto hizo que Ty se acercara a ella y le diera un beso, Tinka se quedo con los ojos abiertos intentado zafarse, pero ella no se dio cuenta, que ahora él tenía sus brazos colocados alrededor de su cintura, se dejo llevar por el beso y lo correspondió, ahora sus lenguas se unían siendo una, mientras ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello…._

_**Fin Flash Back~**_

-Ya vasta me vas a hacer devolver el desayuno- dijo Mia

-¿Y que desayunaste?- pregunto Flynn

-Obscuridad, eso desayune- dijo Mia

-Okey- dijo extrañado Flynn

-Muy bien no hablares sobre que desayune, eh tu Ty- le dijo Mia

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Es cierto lo que ella conto- dijo Mia

-¡Como voy a saberlo, están a al otro lado del set!- dijo Ty

-Oh claro, bueno dejémoslo en que fue cierto, Ok- le dijo Mia a Tinka

-Muy bien, ¿lo mío también lo pasaron en video?- dijo Tinka

-Si tu quieres, solo yo lo veré, no quiero que sufras- le dijo Mia

-¿Enserio?-

-No, ahorita mismo estuviera matando a alguien, pero ¡nooo!, estoy una chica rara oyendo como se besuquea con un perdedor, si mínimo quiero ver sufrir a la gente- dijo la sádica

-Claro ¿?- dijo Tinka

-Bueno, Gary pásame la cinta de seguridad de afuera de la cocina- dijo Mia

-A sus órdenes jefa- dijo mientras salía del foro diciéndose así mismo "debí contratar a Sherlock Holmes"

-¡Oye te escuche!- dijo Mia mientras corría detrás de Gary, pero se detuvo y le dio algo Gunther –Ten para que se entretengan mientras mato a Gary- dijo para luego irse corriendo

-Oye ¿Qué te dio?- le pregunto Deuce

-No solo papeles creo- dijo dándoselos a Deuce

-Son naipes- dijo Rocky

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Cece

-Cartas con números….- dijo Deuce

-Ahhh, que mal- se quejo Flynn

-….. Que tienen dibujitos- termino Deuce

-Oh baya dibujos- dijo Cece

-Entonces ¿jugamos?- dijo Rocky

-Si ¿Por qué no?- dijo Gunther

Deuce las empezó a barajar y a repartirlas entre ellos seis, les dio sus cartas correspondientes

-Bueno ¿saben jugar?- pregunto Rocky

-No- dijeron todos

-Bueno a lo menso- dijo Ty

-Okey- dijeron todos

Todos vieron sus cartas y Gunther le pregunto a Cece -¿Tienes un tres?-

-¿Qué es un tres?-

-Olvídalo- se quejo Gunther

-Oh, vaya ¡lotería!- grito Deuce

-Am, ¿te das cuenta que no estamos jugando lotería?- dijo Flynn

-Pero tengo 1, 2, 3,4 y 5, y seguidos eh, yo digo que yo gano- dijo Deuce

-No lo creo amigo, yo tengo ases y reinas- dijo Tinka

-¿Espera en los naipes no hay reina?- dijo Rocky

-Claro que si, mira incluso esta brillando y emitiendo un ti, ti, ti, ti,- dijo Tinka

-A ver déjame verla- dijo Ty, quien tomo la carta

-Am chicos ya sé dos cosas, una esta no es una carta- dijo Ty

-¿Cuál es la otra?-

-Que esto ¡es una bomba, corran!- dijo soltando la carta y echándose a correr, todos se echaron a correr y luego se escucho un gran ¡BOM! por todo el estudio

-¡Todos están bien!- grito Mia

-Aja- dijeron todos

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Gary

-Tus naipes, son bombas- dijo Flynn

-Oh, les di los naipes, puff, esos si son bombas, les tuve que haber dado la baraja, mi error- dijo con una sonrisa Mia

-Genial- dijo Flynn

-Bueno ya comprobamos que Tinka no fue, ni Rocky, por más extraño que parezca ninguna de las dos fue- dijo Gary

-¡Siiii!- las dos dijeron al uniso y empezaron a saltar

-Pero ya basta no es para tanto- dijo Mia –Oye Flynn, descarta a la glotona y a la rara-

-¡¿Cómo que glotona-rara?!- dijeron al uniso las dos

-Bueno, entonces ¿quien fue?- pregunto Ty

-No lo sé, pero debo seguir con el protocolo, ahora que tal si te entrevisto a…. ti- dijo Mia apuntando hacia Gunther

-A mí, ¿Por qué a mí?- dijo Gunther

-No lo sé, solo porque te vez sospechoso- dijo Gary

-Adelante no tengo nada que ocultar- dijo el despreocupado

-¿Enserio?- dijo picara Mia

-Claro- dijo el

-Ni siquiera tu relación con una de las otras 2 chicas aquí presentes aparte de tu hermana- dijo Mia

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron todos

-Así es, Gunther tiene una relación con Cece o Rocky- dijo Mia

Todos voltearon a verlas.

-¿Eso es cierto Gunther?- pregunto Tinka

-No, bueno si- dijo este

-¡¿Cómo?!, ¡¿Por qué?!- dijo ella

-No lo sé, las cosas se dieron así- dijo él en su defensa

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Flynn

-Ohh ya lo verán muy, muy pronto lo verán- dijo Mia con maldad

**Bueno no estaba súper mega inspirada pero hize lo que pude, espero me comprendan.**

**Agradezco a todos los que se molestan en dejarme un review, gracias ustedes hacen que continúe con el fic.**

**Gracias ^^**


	5. Gece It Up!

**Hola a todos ^^, soy yo de nuevo en estas andadas, se preguntan, ¿Por qué ni autora favorita lo actualizo tan rápido? /Aja si mi autora favorita ¬¬/ (bueno pero les caigo bien ¿no?, por favor díganme que si T^T) bueno pues hoy no tuve clases! Soy tan feliz xD, y por eso les doy su regalo, saben este será su capítulo favorito.**

**Mía: ¿Les puedo decir porque?**

**Autora: Claro que NO**

**Mía: avecez me cuestiono si yo soy la mala ¬¬**

**Autora: Oki, oki ya diles**

**Mía: ¡¿Enserio?! Bueno pues en este capítulo ¡HABRA GeCe!**

**Autora: Sin más disfruten :)**

_-¿Quién es?- dijo Flynn_

_-Ohh ya lo verán muy, muy pronto lo verán- dijo Mia con maldad_

-….

-¡Ya dinos quien Mia!- gritaron todos

-¡Hayyyy!, pero sí que aguafiestas, todavía de que quiero hacer este fic emocionante, no ustedes, no es que hayyyy, ¿No quieren saber cómo supe que Tinka y Rocky son inocentes?- dijo Mia

-¡No!- gritaron todos

-Bueno les contare cuando perseguí a Gary….

-¡Ya dinos quien!- gritaron de nuevo todos

Mia sacó una pistola y descargo las balas en el techo -¡Ahora si me van a dejar contar!- grito la sádica

-Aja- dijeron todos alarmados

-¿Cómo es que dejan que una niña porte un arma?- dijo en un susurro Rocky

-Bien ¿en dónde me quede?, ohh si ya me acorde, les decía cuando perseguí a Gary…..

_**~Flash Back~**_

_Cuando Mia ya había salido del foro choco contra Gary_

_-Auch, idiota- dijo Mia_

_-Bonitas palabras para una niña pequeña- dijo Gary_

_-Yo no soy una niña pequeña, soy una maquina asesina, pero bueno ¿Por qué hiciste que saliéramos del foro?- dijo Mia_

_-Para comprobar si es cierto eso que declaro Tinka ¿okey?- dijo el_

_-Vaya, me impresionas si eres inteligente, aunque aparentas otra cosa-_

_-Si bien, aquí tengo otra TV y el disco- dijo Gary _

_-Muy bien, dame el control- le dijo Mia_

_-El disco ya está puesto, solo es chiste de darle el control- _

_-¿Ya viste el video?- le pregunto Mia_

_-Si ya lo vi- dijo este_

_-Gary retiro lo dicho, eres un idiota, si ya viste el video ¿Por qué demonios quieres que lo veo, si tú ya sabes que es inocente?- dijo Mia_

_-Oh, es verdad, sabes que olvídalo- dijo este_

_-¿Crees que los adolescentes estén bien?- dijo Mia_

_-Si estarán bien- dijo Gary_

_-Oye ¿tu notaste como esa chica rojita mira a ese chico con mucho brillo?- pregunto la pequeña _

_-¿Te refieres a Cece y Gunther?- dijo este extrañado _

_-Sí, es que esa chica mira a ese chico, con no sé, una mirada, ¿Cómo se dice cuando tu corazón muy rico por cierto, siente cosas, como se dice lindas?- dijo extrañada_

_-Primero que nada me das miedo, y segundo ¿te refieres al amor?- dijo este_

_-Si eso amor, ella lo mira con esa cosa, y eh visto que el también- dijo ella_

_-¿Cómo sabes que es amor?, porque hasta donde yo sé, ellos se odian- dijo Gary_

_-En efecto querido Gary, has odio "Del odio al amor hay solo un paso", pues creo que ellos ocultan algo-dijo Mia_

_-Yo creo que estás loca- dijo Gary sin rodeos_

_Luego de esto se escuchó un ¡BOOM!_

_-¡Los chicos!- gritaron Mia y Gary al mismo tiempo, Mia fue la primera en salir corriendo en dirección al foro_

_-¡¿Están todos bien?!- dijo Mia_

_**~Fin Flash Back~**_

-Y así yo descubrí América- dijo Mia

-Espera tú nos estabas contando sobre si Tinka fue inocente y como lo descubrieron- dijo Rocky

-Oh vaya, eso suena interesante ¿Cómo es la historia?- dijo Mia

-Yo no, digo tú, quiero decir, olvídalo- dijo Rocky resignada

-Chicos enserio, Mia en su historia conto quien era la pareja de Gunther, ¿Qué acaso solo yo puse atención?- se quejó Flynn

-¿Espera?, ya acabo su historia, ¡rayos!, me perdí en cuando salieron del foro- dijo Deuce

-Deuce, eres caso perdido- le dijo Flynn

-Bueno ah todo esto ¿Quién es la desafortunada?- dijo Ty

-Bueno la desafortunada es…-

-No te atrevas- dijo Gunther con tono amenazante

-¿Oh vamos Flynn ya dinos?- se quejó Cece

-Cece, ¿tu porque quieres saber? , después de todo tu ya lo sabes- dijo Flynn

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron todos menos Mia, Flynn, Gunther y Gary (oh y por su pollo, perdón /que no se aflore la naques/ , ahyy y por su puesto Cece)

-Como lo oyen, Cece sabe quién es, ¿no es así Cece?- dijo Flynn esto último con picares

-¿Eso es cierto?- pregunto Tinka

Cece solo fulmino a su pequeño hermanito con la mirada, deseando que él no hubiera nacido –Si yo sé quién es- dijo resignada

-Entonces Cece ¿Quién es?- dijo picara Mia –Alto ¿de qué hablamos?-

-Primero resolvemos ¿Quién es? y luego te digo de que hablamos- dijo Gary

-¡Ya dilo Cecilia Jones!- grito Tinka muy enojada

-Soy yo- dijo en tono bajo

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Tinka

-Soy yo- dijo más alto Cece

-¿Tu eres que?* pregunto Rocky

-Soy yo, yo soy la novia de Gunther- dijo Cece

-Ya lo sabía, soy genial- dijo felizmente Flynn

-¿Desde cuándo?- pregunto Deuce

-Desde hace 2 años, y esta noche en Crusty's se los íbamos a decir, pero creo que Mia nos ganó- dijo Cece

-¡soy genial!- dijo Mia saltando de aquí allá

-¿Por qué nunca antes nos lo dijiste?- pregunto Rocky

-Creí que se enojarían conmigo- dijo ella

-Claro que no es tu decisión no la nuestra y tú quieres a Gunther, lo aceptaremos- dijo Rocky

-¿Enserio?- dijo Ty

-¬¬, si Ty lo aceptaremos- dijo Rocky

-Oh, sí claro, porque te queremos o ¿no?- dijo Ty

-Yo también los quiero-dijo Cece, mientras abrazaba a Rocky y Ty y Deuce se unían al abrazo

Mientras tanto Gunther y Tinka hablaban

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu novia era Cece?- dijo Tinka

-Nosotros acordamos que lo diríamos a nuestro tiempo-

-Y vaya que a su tiempo, 2 años- dijo ella

-Lo siento Tinka-

-Oh, no importa yo quiero que seas feliz, y tú quieres a la antipática de Cece lo aceptare- dijo Tinka feliz

-Gracias hermana- dijo mientras él y Tinka se abrazaban

-Bueno ya basta de cursilerías ¿podemos volver al misterio?- dijo Mia

-Niña esto es un momento hermoso- dijo Gary entre sollozos

-Estoy rodeado de un montón de nenas- dijo Mia –Hay debería matar a alguien en Dinamarca, pero no estoy viendo una pareja feliz, ¿que se sentirá tener pareja?-

**Bueno acabe, como siempre Mia molestando, xD es mi viva representación jejeje, bueno agradezco a todos por sus reviews sobre todo ah:**

**Elizher Beth: Enserio yo tampoco se cómo lo hizo Mia, me inspire la película de los Looney Toons de nuevo en Acción, donde esa carta es como un mapa, pues ahora en una bomba xD**

**Tinis Loppy: Este capítulo es por ti!, gracias por sintonizar este canal jejeje oki no ****._.**

**Dark Blood is Madness: También es por ti este capítulo ^^, una fan de mi fic, bueno una de las primeras :3**

**Gracias hasta pronto ^^**


End file.
